New Doctor, New Potter
by EliNoam
Summary: Albus meets the intrepid 12th doctor, and when something goes terrible wrong, guess who comes in to help
1. Crashed

the man, stepped out. His breath frosted in the air. His tattered shoes crunched on the snow. His gloves, smoke curling of leather. His hat hung above his head, much resembling willy wonka. His hair, red and slick, was slightly curled. He breathed and gold floated into the air. His home lay in wreckage, the doors splintered, the walls popped, and the inside wedged between the side of his habitat, having it resemble a blue and silver popped corn. He sighed and knelt to the ground.

"Mighty fine this does me," he sighed. He picked up the door, and tossed it away. "Mighty fine indeed, though I do admit its nice to be a ginger for once," He picked up the other door and tossed that away. Then the light, the roof, and then the walls. He sat down in the snow and looked up. Cleaved through the trees was a giant burning hole.

"Yup. That'll be enough for my insurance," He looked up and saw behind the hills. A landfill, garbage, terrible trash. "Humans," The man turned away, and as he did, his eye trailed back to see the trash covered mountain, and it changed. He whipped his head back. A garbage pile. He shook his head and looked back to his work. He lifted up the doors, and walked them to the box. As they touched to the inside structure, it sunk in, pushing through space, enclosing the larger item within. He placed the other pieces into play, closing the monolithic building inside a rectangle of space. He capped on the light, and it flickered dimly. He smiled, then cold ran down his cheek, and suddenly, he whipped his head around, and for a second, the mountains of rubbish, were a majestic castle, rising over the landscape.

"What?" He asked, in surprise. He looked back at his structure, then back through the trees. The castle arose through the air. He clapped his hands excitedly. " OH YES! A CHAMELEON CIRCUIT!" He yelled it out into the air.

A howl pierced the night. His eye twitched.

A large beast rose up into the view. It's fur was white and keen, it had tufts of grey and deathly eye. It stared him in the eye. He stared back. "Who in gods name are you?" The man asked. He pulled out a rod, the edge lit and he pointed it forward. "Oh come of it, you're no wolf,"

The wolf growled and suddenly twisted and contorted into a man. He wore black clothes, had tufts of white hair, and a crazy frown.

"Wow. You're not really a wolf. I was bluffing," The man said. He took of his hat and put away his tool.

"Who are you?" The wolf demanded.

"Who am I? I'm old, tired, a little bewildered, regenerating, two hearted, Gallifreyan, going extinct, and a little hungry," The man smiled.

"Goodness, I mean your name."

"Id rather not say, but call me the Doctor,"


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

****"But Im not a wizard!" The man yelled, as he was dragged down a long corridor. He screamed and shouted some things Not to be repeated. This corridor was the teachers room. All the adults were sitting down around a table. They'd dragged the man across the floor and into a chair. He looked at his feet. "my toes are huge! That the thing about regenerating. You never know what you'd be like. I like that.

A teacher walked over and forced his mouth open. "He appears healthy," She reported. "A little odd bit though, he's awfully delirious. Like he's been shocked, something exhausting,"

"thank you professor Pike,"

"Yes, Im exhausted, and a little wouldn't happen to have tapioca or something?"

Proffesor Pike nodded and sent a wisp from her wand into a stone block. It sprouted arms and legs and scurried of.

"Listen, I'm a little cranky, ive just regenerated, my TARDIS broke, and I'm a little out of it. Please let me go. I beg it," The Doctor asked, pleadingly.

"We must ensure you do not disrupt the new students. You will remain here in question until we have determined your standing," said a rather tall, lanky old Woman.

"Kids here?" He looked surprised, but in his head was working the entire room. "Is this a school?"

"Yes, and I'm the headmaster, Proffesor Minerva McGonnagall," The woman said.

"I almost tutored someone once. So, if this is a school, why is there a dungeon, and and if I'm hidden in these dungeons, or sub dungeons, you need maximum security, so, I assume this is magic shielding, and what if I'm not magic?"

"How could you see the school?" A fat ape of a teacher asked.

"I live in a blue box that's bigger on the inside, and I stare chameleon circuits in the face all the time. Don't ask,"

"you already answered," the baboon stated.

"Don't try to lawyer me, sacrilege monkey. point is, I'm not magic, so, I can get through the barriers easy, right?" he asked. the room was silent. "RIGHT THEN!" He jumped up and grabbed a chair. he tossed it to the ape, and quickly smacked the wolf man shown and grabbed his screwdriver from his pocket. He howled at him crazily and ran through, reciting the directions in his head. His TARDIS should be done regenerating soon. He smiled as he ran into a tunnel, and to the door. He looked back as all the teachers chased after him. He pointed his screwdriver at the door, and it slammed down. The final door swung open and he strolled out, ignoring everything. He should have watched for the herd of children.

In an instant, the Docfor was buffeted about and fell to the ground. A boy stepped over him, and kicked him in the face. He sat up and a boy walked to him.

"Are you the doctor?" He asked him. He smiled at the recognition.

"Yes, I am," The doctor grinned and stood up.

"Great, I got a cut on my arm, and I was wondering if you could have a look at it,"

The Doctor's smile vanished into thin air.


End file.
